object_trekfandomcom-20200216-history
Construction Chaos
Construction Chaos is the third episode of Object Trek. In this episode, the Object Restoration Device gets broken. Synopsis Scrolly walks up to Flasky and asks her who she thinks will be the next one on the Floppy Rabbits to be eliminated. Flasky guesses either Rope or Rolling Pin, assuming no one uses a ball. Meanwhile, Swim Trunks walks up to Snowflake and Dictionary while Dictionary is teaching Snowflake English. Swim Trunks asks if either of them have seen his bowling ball, and Snowflake tells him that Bathing Suit has it. Baskety is watching Bathing Suit as she tries to aim for the recommended character Bowling Pin. Bathing Suit misses her target and hits the Object Restoration Device instead, breaking it. After the intro, Megaphone gathers the Squeezy Foxes together for Box Time. Box Time Megaphone starts Box Time by introducing a new change to it: podiums. Each contestant is standing at a podium, and when they are declared safe, they must press the button corresponding to the box they want. Megaphone then asks if anyone wants to use a ball. Baskety uses her Winning Ball, but Music Note keeps hers. Afterward, the votes are revealed. Water Balloon's prize turns out to be a cash prize of $1,625,739.84. Afterward, the dislikes are revealed. Beach Ball is sent to the Big Box. After the other Foxes open their boxes (except for Baskety, who exploded when hit by her box; Flight Helmet looked inside for her), Megaphone asks them if they want to see what the Rabbits are up to. After Box Time Flasky asks Dictionary how his teaching Snowflake English is going. Dictionary tells her that she's been learning quickly, and that she said her first English word in the previous episode. Meanwhile, Rope asks Pie how her swimming lessons with Music Note have been going. Pie tells him they tried to go to a nearby pool, but it was closed. Horn and Pipey arrive, and Horn tells Rope that Beach Ball was eliminated. Rolling Pin asks where Baskety is. Flight Helmet tells him that Baskety exploded when her box landed on her, and that she should be recovered. Bathing Suit tells Flight Helmet that she accidentally broke the Object Restoration Device, so Baskety can't be recovered. Megaphone hears of this and tells everyone that the third contest will be to build an ORD. The teams don't get blueprints. At least, not from Megaphone. Megaphone tells them they might be able to get a blueprint from one of the RCs. He adds that one of the Floppy Rabbits needs to sit out since Baskety is dead. Water Balloon arrives, dragging his bowling ball behind him. He suddenly realizes that he could've left it at the elimination area. He throws it to get rid of it, and it ends up breaking Flasky. Megaphone, noticing this, says, "Never mind." The contest Since Water Balloon wasn't there when the contest was announced, he asks what the contest is. Pipey explains that since Bathing Suit broke the ORD, they have to build a new one. Rake points out that the parts are in brick boxes. Pipey decides to smash one of the walls of the box. When Soccer Ball asks how they'll do that, Stethoscope suggests using a bowling ball. Fortunately, Pipey had the same idea, and she uses her bowling ball to smash one of the walls. Meanwhile, Bathing Suit suggests the Rabbits do the same thing, and she smashes one of the walls with the bowling ball she borrowed from Swim Trunks. Pie notes how quick getting to the parts was taken care of. Water Balloon explains to the Foxes that he knows exactly how an ORD is put together, but if he gets popped during the contest, the team won't have that advantage. Stethoscope suggests getting a blueprint from one of the recommended characters. One of them, Burrito, is running a blueprint stand and will sell her last ORD blueprint for $1,625,739.84, the exact amount of cash won by Water Balloon earlier in the episode. Pie, meanwhile, notices that her team is doing a good job, and even Rope is able to help out. Dictionary asks Pie where she wants the doors to the ORD. Pie tells him to give them to one of the swimsuit twins. He walks over to the twins, and then notices that the Foxes are almost done. The Foxes have just added the last part - the doors - to the ORD, but it isn't working. It turns out that they just needed to flip the on/off switch. This turns on the Device, recovering Baskety and Flasky and making the Squeezy Foxes win. After the contest Rake and Pipey each pick a ball from the ball pit. Rake picks 57, and Pipey picks 75. Megaphone instructs the viewers to go to the poll in the description to vote one of the Floppy Rabbits. Text is shown, explaining when voting ends and details for character recommending. After the end credits, Bathing Suit returns Swim Trunks' bowling ball, telling him that she thinks she's done enough bowling that day. Trivia *This is the first Object Trek episode to air in 2019. *This is the first Object Trek episode to be premiered. **This is also the first video MrMenCentral has premiered. *There were rumors on this wiki that Snowflake would be getting a backstory in this episode explaining why she doesn't speak much English. This ultimately proved to be false, though MrMenCentral explained in the fun facts section of the end credits that Snowflake will be getting such a backstory in episode 4. *This is the first Object Trek episode to not rhyme with can, man, pan, ran, etc. *This is the first Object Trek episode to not be named after a Kevin Macleod song. *This is also the first time where Stethoscope says “What’s next?” Cultural References *The wall Pipey smashes is the one labeled "4", so she literally broke the fourth wall. This can be seen as a reference to Brawl of the Objects, though MrMenCentral claims it wasn't intended to be such a reference. Goofs * Tesseract was not moving and was not changing color when Stethoscope was in the scene with the recommended characters. Music (All music in this list is by Kevin MacLeod unless stated otherwise.) *Mister Exposition - Played at the beginning. *Overworld - Played after the Box Time theme. *Splashing Around (by the Green Orbs) - "Well, looks like Baskety got a bowling ball." *Jaunty Gumption - "But how are we gonna do that?" *High Five (by MrMenCentral) - "The Squeezy Foxes win!" Category:Episodes Category:Delayed Category:Episodes where the Floppy Rabbits lose Category:Episodes where the Squeezy Foxes win Category:Season 1